Book 3: Episode 12: The Western Airtemple
by Dreamer of Universes
Summary: My first fanfic. What I think might happen in the next episode based on a rumor I heard. Please review. Warning, involves Kataang and Tokka, but not the main theme. What happenned to the Air Nomads important
1. Some info

Hi there! The name's Dreamer of Universes, but you call me Dreamer. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle and considerate with me if you're generous enough to review this. Before now, I would just read and review other stories, being too nervous to really make my own, so I won't be surprised if you've never heard of me. I am a REALLY big Avatar fan and, after seeing Day of Black Sun, I was completely floored. I mean, that episode had it all, action, emotion, character development ("Zuko"), and, my favorite, KATAANG! (Faints from the shock)

Oops, looks like I've drabbling. Well, here's the explanation for this story.

I recently read an unconfirmed rumor, repeat, UNCONFIRMED rumor on a website about what will happen in the next episode, The Western Airtemple. And I have to tell you, when I saw it, I literally became a thrashing hysterical mess! I mean, it was just so…so…so mind boggling and epic! I would never have thought of it in a million years!

**Anyway**, I was so excited about it, I just felt that I needed to put it into words. And so here we are! But, I MUST repeat, this rumor is unconfirmed and this story is JUST my interpretation of it. I'm saying all this so that, if it actually is true and does happen, I will not be accused of having stolen the script for the episode before it aired (as if I'm a master thief, ha!). So get this through your thick skulls! This is a work of NON-CANON FICTION based on an UNCONFIRMED RUMOR. But I'm sure that none of you ever doubted me (gives meaningful glance).

Oh, and by the way, you should be warned that this story is Kataang-themed, although that's not the main plot (otherwise I would loose many potential readers, now wouldn't I?) and there is even a scene or two of Tokka, so those who do other ships beware!

Anyway, I hope that none of you took any offense from what I said. All the events that take place happen right after the Day of Black Sun. And please, PLEASE review this and try to be completely honest with and no flames (even though I don't even know what "flames" mean, but I'm pretty sure it's not good).

Well, enough of this long and boring speech and on with the show!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or any of its characters. I THINK it all belongs to Mike and Bryan.**

Book 3

Episode 12: The Western Airtemple

_I've failed_, thought Aang to himself, for the umpteenth time. _Again._

Only yesterday, they had invaded the Fire Nation capitol, along with a combined army of Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers, as well as others. At the beginning of that day, he had felt determined and hopeful. He had believed that this would be the day that he would finally defeat the Fire Lord, the source of this war. While there were certainly many risks, with the Day of Black Sun there was much faith and hope in that this plan would work. For the first time in a hundred years, the end of the war was finally in sight.

But then Aang discovered that this surprise attack wasn't really a surprise at all, and then everything seemed to fall apart. The solar eclipse was wasted and the Fire Nation then demonstrated their new air capabilities. Destroying they're only chance at escape, Aang was forced to make one of the hardest choices of his life, leaving with the youngest of the group on Appa and leaving behind everyone else to be captured and imprisoned. The invasion had failed. _He_ had failed.

Since then, they had traveled non-stop, not even stopping to sleep for fear of being seen. For the past few hours, they had been sailing over nothing but ocean. During all that time, few words had been exchanged, everyone feeling depressed and empty.

Dejected, Aang looked up from his position on Appa's head and turned around to look at those with him, feeling a pang of guilt as his gaze went from one face to the next.

Toph and The Duke were in a corner by themselves, quietly trying to get each other to laugh, in a weak attempt to lighten the mood, with only the occasional half-hearted smile or chuckle.

Teo and Haru were silently playing a game of Elements, although you could tell that neither their minds nor hearts were really in it.

Sokka was sitting by himself, going over a map for a few seconds, then putting it back into a messy pile of more maps and picking up another one, mumbling incomprehensibly the whole time. It was obvious to everyone that he was obsessing over what had gone wrong and unsuccessfully trying to come up with a new plan.

And Katara…As Aang turned towards her, he felt himself relax, if only slightly. Out of all the things that had happened the day before, there was _one_ good thing that had come out of it. He had finally, as unbelievable as it seemed to him now, admitted his feelings to her, all conveyed simply and completely through a single kiss. At that time, realizing that he might not come back from this battle, he had finally found the courage to admit his love to her. With only a moment's thought, knowing he might not be able to do it after today, he just kissed her without warning or hesitation.

At first, he had sensed her startled reaction, but then he had felt her relax and lean into him slightly. For a few seconds, he had felt as if he were in pure bliss. It had seemed like, for a single instance, there was no invasion, no Fire Nation, no war, just he and her, sharing how they each felt for the first time. It was the moment that he would remember with the greatest clarity and fondness for the rest of his life.

As he looked at her now, sitting there, eyes closed, a calm if not peaceful expression on her face, he knew that there would be no tension between them, no awkwardness. Nothing had truly changed from before. They were best friends as before, they still worried about each other as before, they still told each other how they felt as before. The only real difference was that, now, their love was openly admitted and that only seemed to strengthen their bond. They were now simply in the next stage of their friendship.

It was at that moment that Katara opened her eyes and, once she saw that Aang was staring at her, began to stare right back, a small smile now on her face. Aang felt himself smile as well now, feeling a warmth come over him. He knew as he looked at her that she understood his sense of failure and that she would do whatever it took to help him through it. To know that she cared for him in this way, to know she would try heal all his pain, both physically and mentally, to know that she saw him, not just as the almighty Avatar, but also as simply _Aang_, it made him feel a lot better emotionally and helped him to get over at least a little of the guilt. It was the first moment since the invasion that he felt he could relax. It was a moment of _peace_.

And then it was broken by, who else…

"Hey Aang!" said a frustrated Sokka suddenly and loudly, breaking the moment without even realizing there was one and drawing everyone's attention from what they were doing. Only three seconds ago, he had put down all of his maps in exasperation and had suddenly begun looking at the horizon. "Exactly how long is it going to take before we get to this airtemple? And where exactly is it anyway? Floating in thin air over the ocean?"

This short little outburst was followed by a sudden cry of uncontrolled, mocking laughter. Everyone, startled, turned their heads towards the source. This was, of course, Toph.

"We've been travelling for almost a day in silence," burst out Toph in between fits of laughter. "And the first thing you say is 'Are we there yet'? How much more of an impatient little 'warrior' can you get?"

"Hey!!" replied Sokka, extremely and exaggeratedly indignant. "Just because I like to plan and schedule our every move does not make me impatient!"

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry," snorted Toph mockingly, obviously enjoying herself very much. "You're right, you're more of a slightly/extremely anxious 'schedule planner'. I'm ooooh so sorry for the mistake."

At that, everyone began to smile and chuckle, all finding this scene to be an excellent comic relief from the previous silent tension. Well, all_except_ for Sokka.

"Hmff," replied Sokka irritably, unable to come up with a witty comeback to the remark. "Aang, would you mind just answering the question so that I don't have to deal with this?"

"Sure…sure thing…Sokka," replied Aang as he tried to hold back his giggles. Finally, he managed to calm down. "The Western Airtemple is on a small mountainous island between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Actually, we're only a few minutes away from it, so you should be seeing it on the horizon any second now."

"Well why didn't you just say that earlier?!" exclaimed Sokka. "It would have saved me a lot of trouble." He then gives Toph a glare and everyone starts to laugh again.

"Hey Aang, I've been meaning to ask you something," questioned Teo suddenly, making everyone turn their attention to him. "Why is it that the airtemples are all spread out all over the world, instead of bunched together, like the other nations?"

The group was startled, realizing that they had never asked Aang about it before and began to wonder the same thing. They all gave Aang questioning looks.

"He's right, you know," spoke Katara for the first time since the journey began. "Why are they separated, Aang?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated," replied Aang, glad to be talking about his people. "You see, the Air Nomads didn't have any official leader, so it was long ago decided that there would be four airtemples across the world, each eased as a place of learning for the young and a place where any airbender could stay when we were not travelling from place to place. However, each temple also had certain specific customs and purposes unique to them.

"For example, the Southern and Northern Airtemples were used specifically to train the men, while the Eastern and Western Airtemples trained the women. The Southern Airtemple, my home, was in charge of relations with the other nations and also tried to deal with any conflict that arose between them. Also, it was there that the Avatar was always taught. The Northern Airtemple was supposed to deal with the rare criminal that arose among us and to basically make all laws were upheld. The Eastern Airtemple raised and bred the sky bisons, like Appa," as he said this, he affectionately rubbed one of Appa's horns and Appa gave a groan, "and trained Air Nuns in medicine. The Western Airtemple, where we're going, was actually quite different from the others."

"What do you mean?" asked Haru, a bit overwhelmed by this deep insight into the Air Nomads.

"Yeah, how were they different? Don't hold out on us now, Twinkletoes," said Toph with her usual directness, now having completely forgotten about mocking Sokka and totally engrossed into the new subject.

"Well, because it was more isolated by the ocean than the others, it was given a very important task. The nuns there were charged with the job of keeping and guarding our history and our most important secrets."

"Secrets?" exclaimed Sokka, his face filled with doubt now. "Come Aang, how could the Air Nomads, known as the most peaceful and fun-loving people in history, possibly have anything that they didn't want others to know?"

"That's where you're wrong," replied Aang mysteriously, taking great joy out of seeing the looks of anticipation of his friends. "You see, there are certain airbending techniques that are so powerful, they were only known to master airbenders. Even most other Air Nomads didn't know them. I myself have never seen them. In fact, it was forbidden to use them in front of other airbenders or anyone else for that matter. That was what the Western Airtemple was for; an airbender who was considered a master could go there and learn the techniques away from the sight of others."

"So you're saying that it basically guarded some ultra airbending moves?" questioned Sokka sceptically. "But why keep it secret? I mean, air isn't exactly the most 'deadly' of elements."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Sokka," said Aang, a strangely serious look on his face now.

"What do you mean by that, Aang?" asked Katara without criticism, her face filled with the most curiosity and interest out of everyone about the ways of Aang's people. Not once during his explanation had she interrupted him, knowing that he would answer in his own time.

"From the rumours I heard, these airbending moves can be extremely dangerous, even catastrophic," replied Aang ominously, inwardly happy about Katara's interest. "So don't be too quick to jud-"

"Hey!! Look there, on the horizon!" interrupted The Duke without warning, pointing towards a slowly growing point on the horizon. "Is that it?"

Everyone quickly turned to look at what he was pointing at. Well, everyone except for, of course, Toph.

"Hello!_Blind_!" snapped Toph, once again annoyed at their forgetfulness of her inability to see. She waved her hand in front of her face in order to make her point. "Would _someone_ mind telling me what's going _on_?!"

"It looks like we're almost there!" replied Aang cheerfully, the past conversation now forgotten. But then, his face suddenly fell as a thought struck him.

"Aang, what's wrong?" asked a worried Katara when she saw his change of expression.

During all that had happened, none of them had noticed the _other_ small point behind them, which had been there throughout the entire journey.

"It's just that…" began Aang, feeling depressed once again. "When we were at the Southern Airtemple, you remember how it was damaged and was in ruins?"

Both Katara and Sokka nodded, the memory of that day all too clear in their minds.

"Well, since this airtemple is closer to the Fire Nation, so that means…"

Both Katara and Sokka were shocked now by Aang's implication, along with everyone else. Because of the closer proximity, the Fire Nation could have done a lot more damage there. Which meant...they could be flying into a pile of rubble. Along with other things…

"Aang, I know what you're going to see is probably going to hurt," comforted Katara kindly, now knowing Aang's distress and putting an arm around him. "But we'll be there to help you get through this. Mourn for your loss, but don't let it consume you. You know you won't be alone."

Aang nodded, beginning to collect himself. He had to accept what had happened to his people and get over it. As he took a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the worst.

Soon, they passed the edge of the island and approached the only mountaintops. All were ready for what they thought they were about to see.

But, as the airtemple came into full view, everyone gasped in complete shock. For what they saw was _definitely_ what they weren't expecting.

Ooooohhhh…cliffhanger!

Sooooo…what ya think? If you have an opinion (and God I hope you do, or what would all my work be for?) I BEG YOU to pleaseeeeeee review this. If you do, well, you'll make me feel good inside. (A tear falls cheek and sniffs a little)

Oh, and by the way, when I wrote "Along with other things…" I was insinuating dead skeletons. Pleasant, right?

Anyway, if you liked it, the next chapter will be up by next week at the latest, I promise! But I'm sure that_ NONE_ of you would _EVER_ doubted my word. (Slams fist into palm with great force)

So see ya later, alligators.


	2. What happened? and Pai Sho

Hello once again! I didn't think I would post again this soon, but when I saw the reviews I just HAD to update as quickly as possible. By the way, I just want to thank everyone single person who decided to review this, so thank you and…KEEP REVIEWING! And for those who DIDN'T review, well, I've got one thing to say to you…REVIEW!

Sorry about that, got a _little_ emotional there. So anyway, in this chapter, you'll really get to see the mystery here and you'll be SHOCKED by its implications! I'm serious, when I read it inside of the infamous rumor, I just thought, "THERE IS _NO WAY_ THAT THIS RUMOR IS TRUE!" I mean, it just went against _everything_ Greg and Mike have ever told us about the show! However, I saw how it could be a good story, so here we are! It's up to you to decide whether you think it could be true or not.

I, however, don't.

Anyway, on with the show!

Aang had been expecting ruins, old scorch marks, weathered old signs of battle, the things you expect at the sight of a massacre. Basically, he had expected total destruction.

What he had _not_ been expecting was for the entire airtemple to look as if _nothing_ had ever happened!

As he got over the initial shock, he began to look more closely at the sight that made absolutely no sense to him.

The entire temple was completely intact. There were no ruins, no damage, nothing to indicate that there had been any kind of battle here. It looked just like an airtemple was supposed to look like.

In fact, there were even winged lemurs flying above the temple, whom Momo promptly joined as he jumped off Appa's head.

It was a sight that Aang thought he would never see again. There was one thing, however, that stopped Aang from jumping up with wondrous joy. The temple was, as they had expected, empty of people. But that made no sense to him in contrast with the rest of what he was seeing. It was a sight that had him and the others deeply shocked and flabbergasted.

None of them said a word as they landed on a nearby platform. Appa didn't even give his customary groan as he put his feet on the ground, for it seemed as if he too didn't understand what he was seeing.

Of course, there was _one_ person who hadn't lost their ability to speak and she was feeling _pretty_ cranky by now because of the silence.

"WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Toph snappily, feeling _very_ angry at being left out of the loop. "HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN THE FACT THAT I'M _BLIND_!!! BLIND, PEOPLE!"

Everyone feeling too shocked to reply, Sokka numbly helped Toph off of Appa. As her feet touched the ground, she gave a small 'Oohhhh…' and joined the others in having their jaws hanging open.

Soon, everyone was standing on the ground, staring at the impossible sight around them. Well, Teo was sitting in his wheelchair, but it's basically the same thing in retrospect.

"Ah, Aang?" asked Sokka slowly.

"Yes, Sokka?" replied Aang back, talking slowly as well, all emotion having been numbed.

"Do you have an explanation for what we're seeing?"

"No, I don't."

"Alright, enough drooling," snapped Toph suddenly, being, as usual, the first to regain her composure and sense. And, of course, her winning personality. "Now, why don't we all just go right to the part where we try to make sense of this mystery, solve it, and then go back to our normal routine and be on our way.

"Now, first of all, from what my feet are telling, this place is completely spotless. Well, except the massive groups of lemur droppings, but otherwise completely clean and intact. Well, what do you think, or are you guys just going to stand there staring wide-eyed for the rest of your lives? _Well_? I'm waiting."

The group, startled out of their shocked states by Toph's outburst, finally began to collect themselves. It was also at that moment that Momo returned and landed in front of Appa. He quickly began to chatter rapidly, almost as if he was telling Appa what he had heard from the other lemurs.

"This just doesn't make any kind of sense!" exclaimed Aang confusedly, coming up with no reason for what he was seeing. "I mean, why isn't there any damage from fire blasts? It doesn't even look like the Fire Nation was ever here!"

"Oh, they were here alright," informed Toph with certainty. Everyone turned to give her questioning looks. "I can sense indentions in the mountains caused by Fire Tanks. From the way the marks are spread out, I'd say they got here, searched the area for a while, then just turned around and left."

"But why didn't the Air Nuns try to stop them?" questioned Aang passionately. He really could not understand the situation. "I know my people, and they would have never have let any outsiders get close to this temple without putting up a resistance!"

"But…what if they, or at least most of them, weren't here when the Fire Nation came?" proposed Sokka hesitantly, still thinking it over. Everyone, especially Aang, gave Sokka confused and sceptical looks. "I mean, think about it. Aang, didn't you once tell me that sometimes entire airtemples would be nearly completely emptied while the monks took the students travelling, with only a dozen or so people left behind? Well, maybe that's what happened here, and when the Fire Nation came, the few people here managed to escaped or hide before the Fire Nation found them. It would explain what we're seeing. The Fire Nation came, found nothing, and then just left."

"Actually, the Northern Airtemple looked a lot like this when my town first go there," interjected Teo, a thoughtful look now on his face. "Looking like it was just abandoned. And, from what my father told me, when the Fire Nation first found us, they were doing a routine patrol of the place, constantly returning there as if they were looking for something."

"Bu…but… that could mean…that they might have…" stuttered Aang, now overwhelmed with the implications of Sokka's reasoning. Everyone knew what the young airbender was thinking and all understood how his once-accepted-sad-fact-in-life had just been shattered, affecting him greatly. Indeed, even they were a bit unnerved by how one of their most ingrained beliefs was now less then certain.

For it could mean that the Air Nomads, recorded in history as a deceased race, might actually still be _out_ there. It could mean that Aang was no longer alone.

Knowing_exactly_ what was going through Aang's mind, Katara came up to him and gently put her hands on his shoulders.

"Aang, I know that this means if it's right," said Katara kindly and softly. "And I know that you feel confused by it. But please, let us find out what happened here before you get you're hopes too high. I don't want to see you crushed if it isn't what we would like it to be."

Aang nodded, remembering how distressed he had been at the Southern Airtemple when he had seen what had happened to his people. No, he wouldn't jump to conclusions, only to be proved wrong a _second_ time. He would search the place and accept whatever answer he found. After collecting himself, he looked up at Katara for a moment, and then turned towards everyone else.

"Alright, everyone," spoke Aang with authority, but speaking as if requesting instead of ordering. "I know this isn't what we planned, or even expected, but if you're all willing, let's start looking for some answers."

Everyone nodded their agreement without any comment. With that, Aang started to walk towards the temple grounds, Katara at his side and the others following.

And as they headed towards the temple, none of them noticed that, in one of the windows of one of the many buildings, a single curtain was suddenly opened. And if they had looked, they would have seen a figure in shadows standing there, silently watching their every step.

_And so it begins_, thought the figure.

**--Scene Change--**

Today was an ordinary day in this Fire Nation village. It was a small town, so they knew only vaguely of the invasion of the day before. But even then, they completely trusted their Fire Lord and so went about their daily lives without a second thought.

Everything was the same as the all days before. The market was bustling with people; shoppers were buying their goods at ridiculously high prices, merchants were cheating their clients out of their money, the enforcers were taking a bribe here or there.

Yes, life here went on as normal. In fact, it was _so_ normal, that it is not surprising that none of them noticed the only one _little_ difference to this scene. For entering a little-known tavern was a hooded man, whom no one had ever seen, but who was completely ignored. I mean, it was just_ one_ man. Why would they ever even give him a second glance?

But maybe that was what he was counting on.

As the man entered the tavern, he stood at the door for a moment and looked around the place. There were, as usual, this place was filled with only half a dozen drinkers or so, the other tavern down the street always having the most cliental. There was the owner, standing behind the bar, doing the customary washing-of-glasses. And there was the waitress, serving the drinks and doing the also customary flirtatious-winks. And, as in all taverns around the world, there was, in the corner, the customary, though little used, Pai Sho table. And the customary old, bald man sitting there, waiting for an opponent.

It was there that the man's eyes stopped at, and he then promptly, but slowly, went between the many empty tables towards. Once he stood in front of it, he sat down in the chair opposite the man, without invitation. The old man looked up at the hooded man.

"May I have this game?" asked the hooded man pleasantly.

"The guest has the first move," replied the old man with the same pleasant tone, showing no reproach or surprise at the sudden request.

The hooded man nodded, then put a hand inside his cloak and took out a Pai Sho tile. He placed it in the middle of the board, allowing the old man to see it was the White Lotus tile.

"I see you favour the white lotus gambit," said the old man, talking as if reciting a memorized text. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend," said the hooded man, also talking in that same reciting-tone.

"Then let us play."

After that, they each began to place more tiles in rapid succession, all of their movements synchronised as if performing a well practiced exercise. Once they stopped, the tiles formed the shape of a lotus, with the white lotus tile in the center.

"It is an honour to have you within the Order of the White Lotus once again, Grand Master Iroh," said the order member, bowing with his hands in the secret society's greeting to higher ranking members.

Iroh, former prince and general of the Fire Nation, nodded, making sure that his hood blocked his face from the view of others in the tavern.

"I suggest we head to the meeting as quickly as possible," said Iroh calmly. "The longer I stay out in the open, the greater the chance that I will be discovered."

Both stood up without another word and quietly made their way out the back door. Just before they went through, a gold piece was suddenly thrown through the air from their direction and landed in the owner's glass. The owner glanced at it briefly, and then continued washing the glass as if nothing had happened.

**-Time skip-**

Iroh, no longer wearing his hood or cloak, walked down the corridor of a large building, towards at an ordinary looking at the end. But what was behind that door was far from ordinary.

As he turned the knob and opened it, he was greeted by the sound of…a sukki horn?

Iroh quickly entered the room, and did not bother to look around, for he had been to this place many times in the past. He did not look at the walls, at their intricate designs that all demonstrated the white lotus, nor the delicate and priceless drapes that were placed here and there throughout the room. He did not need to look up to know that the sound of the sukki horn was coming through the open skylight on the roof.

No, what held his attention were the three men sitting around the table at the center of the room. None of them spoke as he sat down in a chair beside them. For a moment, they were all silent. But, of course, every silence has to be broken by _someone_.

"Let's make this meeting quick," said one man without any formal introduction, as was his nature. "I have taken great risks in returning here, and my stay must be brief."

Iroh gave a small chuckle.

"Ah, Jeong Jeong, my old friend, it seems you have changed little since we last met," said Iroh good-naturedly. "Always straight to the point."

"I just simply want to get this over with so that I may return to my followers. Do not start with your idle jokes, Iroh."

"Gentlemen, enough," interrupted another man, a sword on the table in front of him. "This meeting has from this point on officially begun, so their will be no more small talk. Understood?"

"Of course, Swordmaster Piandao," replied Iroh more formally. Beside him, Jeong Jeong nodded.

Then, they all turned towards the third man and waited for him to speak. This man had an aura of calmness and authority around him. It was obvious that he was in charge here.

"Grand Master Iroh, do you remember all the details of your meeting earlier this year within the Earth Kingdom?" asked the man, not slowly nor quickly, asking more out of formal necessity than actual questioning. Iroh nodded his response.

"Well than, there is no need to recap. You have each been given the full details of this plan, but let me summarize it so that there are no misunderstandings.

"This plan, having been devised since Ozai took over from his father, is to take back the throne that rightfully belongs to Iroh." At that, Iroh began to look slightly uncomfortable. "Thanks to the information that Ursa gave to Iroh before she went into hiding, we know how far Ozai is willing to go to achieve his goal. As such, Iroh here has been playing the part of the 'old, good-natured uncle' in order to avoid suspicion. However, now that he is a wanted criminal, it seems as if this plan will have to be affected earlier than anticipated. Do any here have any second thoughts on this plan?"

They all shook their heads. However, Iroh had something to add.

"Supreme Master," questioned Iroh, a slight amount of worry now in his voice. "Is the…protected one sure she is ready for this?"

For the first time since the meeting began, the Supreme Master smiled.

"Do not worry, Iroh," said the Supreme Master, informally now. "After spending her whole life protected by us, Ursa is finally reading to do what needs to be done."

Iroh nodded, more reassured now. And so, they all stood up, the meeting having ended.

It's a bird, it's a plane. No it's…another cliffhanger!

So, enough mystery for you? Yeah, there was DEFINITELY a lot of insinuations there.

And, I know what you're saying. "IT"S CALLED AVATAR THE _LAST_ AIRBENDER FOR A REASON!" I know, I know. But, like I said, I don't_actually_ believe this rumor, I just thought it would make a good story. Besides, just because it _insinuates_ it, it doesn't mean that it's actually going to _happen_! I mean, sheesh, let the story tell itself!

Anyway, I hope that, this time, you_ ALL_ decide to review. But I'm sure you will, now won't you? (gives evil eye)

And don't worry, the next should take four days tops!

And now, we go to commercial break.


	3. A battle and a discovery

Well, here we are again! First off, I want to say how THANKFUL I am for someone having _finally_ having giving me some good criticism. No, I'm serious this time. If I only got shining reviews, I wouldn't exactly be able to improve on the bad points. So _please_, be brutally honest with me!

Anywaaaay, I've decided that, once I have finished this specific episode, I intend to continue the story by posting new episodes afterward. So, if you guys enjoyed this, be sure to look for more of my work! (But I'm sure you would've done it anyway, _riiiiight_?)

I'm telling you this because, sadly, you won't be seeing anymore of Iroh and the White Lotus for the rest of this episode, so if you want to learn what happens, you'll HAVE to read my next fanfics. I know, it breaks your heart, but, alas, I'm still just following the rumor. Also, as I'm sure most of you thought, I felt that the meeting was a bit rushed, so you can look forward to something better the next time.

Anyway, enough of my story advertising. On with the show!

For the first time since he had returned to the Southern Air, Aang allowed himself to actually _think_ of the possibility that he wasn't the last airbender.

He wasn't jumping up and down with excitement and hope, as he might have once before. He had learned enough from his experiences to know that believing in the possibility too much would only lead to great pain if he was proven wrong. He knew he had to keep a cool head right now and try to find the answers calmly.

Still, he inwardly was amazed that there was actually still a _chance_, a real _chance_, that his people might still be alive. He had given up on all hope on them, and suddenly it seemed as if the answer wasn't so clear. He was deeply confused, to say the least.

Unfortunately, _someone_ chose that moment to interrupt his thoughts.

"So Twinkletoes, where exactly are we going to look for some answers here?" asked Toph suddenly and rudely, once again having not caring for how the others felt. "I mean, this place doesn't look as if it has a 'What happened to the Air Nomads' sign lying around."

They just entered one of the temple buildings and were now walking down a dim and cold passageway, which didn't exactly make Toph feel any more agreeable. While Haru and The Duke were marvelling at the fact that they were in a real airtemple, Toph, as always, was unfazed by it all, taking into account that she couldn't she any of the stupendous drawings on many of the walls. She just seemed to find the whole place really depressing, not exactly putting her in the best of moods.

"Toph!!" exclaimed Katara reproachfully, indignant at her lack of empathy for Aang under the circumstances. "Try being more respectful! We're one of the few outsiders ever to visit this temple. So at least _try_ to show some gratitude to Aang for letting us come here. You should feel honored to be here."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm honored, blah blah blah and the rest," replied back Toph, not _really_ listening to her. "Would you mind just answering the oh-so-simple question, Twinkletoes?"

Katara frowned and turned away, feeling VERY annoyed at the moment at Toph's lack of discretion and thoughtfulness. Toph, of course, enjoyed turning her own misery onto someone else, although she would have preferred doing it to Sokka. But she would take what she could get.

Aang smiled nervously, wanting to diffuse the situation _before_ the entire temple was devastated by a barrage of earth and water.

"Um, its okay, Katara," said Aang quickly, seeing veins beginning to throb on her forehead. "We're heading towards this temple's secret inner sanctum. Hopefully, we'll be able to find some record of what happened there." He didn't mention that a small part of him was hoping that they might, just might, find his people there too.

"You mean like the one at the Northern Airtemple?" questioned Teo, curious as always to learn more about the people who had built his new home.

"And the one at the Southern Airtemple?" added Sokka, being drawn I into the rapidly growing discussion.

"Yes," replies back Aang with relief, glad that the topic of conversation had changed. "You see, each airtemple had one of these secret chambers, used for two purposes.

"The first was to be a place of safety in case of a disaster, natural or otherwise. The second purpose was to enshrine or protect something important to us, each chamber's contents having to do in part for that particular temple.

"The southern sanctum contained, as Sokka and Katara saw, statues of all the Avatars. Me and the other kids were never told what was in the northern or eastern ones, since the elder monks said that it did not concern us. However, every monk knew that the western sanctum was supposed to contain all the secret airbending techniques. It was one of those things that you're not supposed to know, but that everyone knows anyway."

As Aang talked, everyone had their attention on him as they continued walking. In fact, so engrossed were they in his words the Toph barely noticed the faint but solid vibrations of footsteps coming from a corridor that would soon intersect with theirs, thinking it was just some mole-rat or something. The source of the footsteps, however, was _quite_ intelligent enough to be aware of who _they_ were and _their_ presence.

_So that's where they are_, thought the source as it heard their loud talking, and slightly quickened its pace to reach the intersection before them.

"Wait, so you're saying that we're about to see some of the Air Nomads most treasured secrets?" asked Haru with awe, now realizing the privilege they were being given. "Are you sure it's okay for us to enter, Aang?"

"Yeah, these are, after, all one of the most important things to your people," added Sokka worriedly, not wanting to go against any of the Air Nomads' laws. However, deep down, he was eager to find anything that could make Aang more powerful and thereby give them a greater advantage against the Fire Lord, so he was actually _dying_ to get into the sanctum. But, since he wasn't in the mood to being called an 'inconsiderate jerk' by his sister, or being made fun of by Toph, he decided to keep _that_ particular remark to himself.

"It's okay, guys," said Aang cheerfully, obviously not REALLY caring about some age-old rule that he didn't particularly understand or like. "I AM the Avatar after all, and, with you being friends of mine, I'm sure we can make an exception."

"Hey, there it is up ahead!" declared Teo suddenly, excited at what he was about to see.

Indeed, having just turned around a corner, the door to the chamber was now in clear view. They could already plainly see the airbending mechanism that locked it. But before that, they would have to pass the intersection.

All conversation stopped at that moment, so solemn were they now by the honor they were about to receive. However, since the discussion was now over, Toph _FINALLY_ paid attention the vibrations coming from the other corridor. It would be an understatement to say that she was shocked by her discovery and furious at her lack of attention.

"Hey, wait!!! There's someone up ahea-" began to shout Toph, but was quickly interrupted by the source of those vibrations.

Suddenly, a hooded figure slowly stepped out of the corridor, making the group stop in their tracks in surprise. The figure turned towards them, and slowly put down his hood, making everyone gasp in shock.

For not a meter ahead of them stood Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, heir to his father's throne and the person who had chased the Avatar around the world and who helped his sister take down the Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. There he stood, looking at each of them silently.

"Hello," said Zuko calmly.

Everyone, by now out of their shock, tensed and prepared to fight. Well, _except_ for Teo and The Duke of course, they just went behind the others and picked up some rocks to throw. Toph and Haru took their earthbending stances, Katara removed the water from one of her pouches and prepared to fling it, Sokka took out his sword, and Aang held his stance in preparation to airbend.

"I think it would be a wise idea to walk out of here right now," declared Toph menacingly, still inwardly kicking herself for letting her guard down. "Or otherwise you not have any legs to do walk at all."

"Please wait, if you let me explain-" tried to get out Zuko.

"There won't be any _explaining_ this time!" interrupted Katara harshly, remembering what had happened the last time she had listened to what he had to say, and quickly whipped her water at him.

Zuko deftly dodged the water whip as it came at him, and smoothly took out his twin swords as he did so.

"Wait, I just want to tal-" began Zuko quickly.

None of them listened. Sokka rushed forward and swung his sword at him. Zuko speedily and expertly parried each attack with his blades, never once going on the offensive.

Toph and Haru then earthbended the floor and walls in order to trap him, but Zuko managed to jump back and out of range in time.

Teo and The Duke then began to throw their stones at him, forcing Zuko to deflect them with his swords.

Aang then jumped forward and shot a gust of air at him. After Zuko dodged it, Aang then took some of Katara's water and then bended both water and earth at him. Zuko sliced through each volley of earth and water with his swords.

It went on like this for a quite some time for a battle, Zuko never once using firebending or even attacking at all. The group, of course, didn't notice _that_.

It was inevitable, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on whose point of view you had, that one of these many attacks finally get through.

As Zuko dodged one of Sokka's swings, Katara managed to bend her water around one of Zuko's arms and then froze it, stopping him in his tracks and making him drop one of his swords. Just as he was going to slice through it with the other blade, Aang got his water around his other arm and froze it as well. Then Toph quickly encased his chest and lower body in earth, making him completely immobilized.

Once he saw his situation, Zuko put his head down in submission. He knew the only way out was to firebend, but that would only make the fight drag on longer and probably further anger them.

_Maybe now that they have me, they'll finally be willing to listen_, thought Zuko hopefully as Toph and Haru began to move his new prison towards the exit. But, truthfully, he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

**-30 minutes later-**

After they brought Zuko to a smaller building and encased him body into the wall, they quickly swiftly located and disabled the air balloon he had arrived on. Once Toph had made sure there were no others, they all returned to where Haru and The Duke were guarding him. None of them had spoken to him since the battle.

"Alright, how did you find us here and stick to the question!" declared Sokka viciously once they were all standing in front of Zuko.

"I followed you after the invasion," said Zuko calmly, knowing that causing any argument at this point would only make things more difficult. "I came alone and know one else knows that I left or where we are."

"Oh yeah, we're just supposed to take your word that you didn't bring _any_ back up," said Katara sarcastically, not believing a word of what he said or was going to say. "Just what kind of fools do you take us for? By now, there are probably a whole fleet of airships on their way here!"

"Just ask your blind friend there," suggested Zuko with hope, trying to find a way to make them believe him. "Doesn't she have the ability to tell if a person is lying?"

"Normally, yes," said Toph in her usual stern voice. "But since we've seen firsthand how your sister can get around that, how can we know if you can do it too? _Well_, tough guy? Find an answer for THAT."

Inwardly, Zuko cursed Azula for perhaps the hundredth time in his life. Once again, her lies were making everything all the more difficult for him. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Listen, I know that I've made many bad decisions in the past," pleaded Zuko to the glaring faces in front of him. "And I know that you have every right to mistrust and hate me. But this time, I swear, I've truly changed. I'm willing to make things right and help you take down my father. I'm willing to correct my mistakes. Also, the Avatar needs to learn firebending if he's ever to fulfill his destiny. Since there isn't anyone else, I'm the only one who can do it. So please, for the good of the world, trust me."

Everyone was obviously surprised by his sudden speech, but it was clear that none of them believed him. All except _one_. As Zuko turned to Aang, he saw a sliver of indecision in his eyes. But before he could continue, Katara spoke.

"That was a very nice speech there," said Katara, an uncustomary hardness in her voice. She was still stinging from the last time she had believed his words. "But like you said, we have no reason to trust you, and I'm not in a very giving mood." She then turned towards the others and spoke in a voice that left room for no argument. "Let's we leave The Duke and Haru here while the rest of us continue what we were doing before. Afterward, we quickly get out of here and bring _him_ along as our prisoner to make sure he doesn't chase after us, _again_. _Alright_?"

Everyone silently nodded their agreement, even Toph, knowing that Katara was about to blow. Then, all except Haru and The Duke went out the door and left the room.

As Aang was last to leave, he paused for a moment at the door and looked back at Zuko. It was obvious that part of him wanted to trust him, but Katara's logic won out. He then looked forward and went outside.

Zuko sighed in frustration and defeat.

_Well, at least I won't have to keep chasing after them anymore_, thought Zuko grimly, knowing that only his actions could prove to them that he was telling the truth. He prayed that he would get the chance to show them.

And, because of the way things _always_ seem to work out in this story, his prayer was answered.

**-5 minutes later-**

Once again, Aang stood in front of the door to the inner sanctum. Although he and the others was certainly less jubilant than before, Aang still felt nervous yet excited at what he was about to find out. What he saw next could actually mean that he wasn't _alone_, something that made him extremely anxious, to say the least.

He looked back at the others at others for a moment. They all nodded their reassurance. He took a deep breath, then airbended the air into the necessary tubes.

There was a small tune in the air as the age-old mechanism moved, breaking the silence. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it ended, and the door slowly opened itself. They all stood there for an instance as it finally stopped, their faces solemn. They were about to enter the sacred place of a lost people, so it's only natural that they took a moment to pay their respects.

Then, first Aang, then the rest, entered the chamber and were amazed by what they saw.

This chamber was the exact same shape and size as the one at the Southern Airtemple. But that was where the similarity ended. For the whole room was filled with row upon row of giant stone tablets, and on these tablets, as well as the ascending walls, were hundreds of pictures showing airbenders airbending using different moves. It was definitely a unique and enormous scene before them.

But, as always, there was _someone_ who was getting PRETTY ticked off by the total silence.

"_HELLO!!!_" snapped Toph _very_ loudly, completely breaking this moment of awe. "BLIND PERSON HERE! DO YOU ALL HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY OR SOMETHING?! TELL ME WHAT'S SOOOOO AMAZING THAT YOU'VE ALL LOST THE POWER OF SPEECH!"

"Well," started Sokka nervously, a bit put off by Toph outburst. "We're completely surrounded by drawings of hundreds of airbending techniques. That a good enough explanation for you?"

"I guess," sniffed Toph, still looking annoyed.

"So Aang, why don't we look around a bit and see what we can find," suggested Katara quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"Alright, we'll all split up," said Aang, excited at all the new airbending moves he was about to learn. "Toph, why don't you see if you can sense anything strange here?"

Everyone nodded, though Toph still looked grumpy. They then all spread out and began to search the place. With every step he took, Aang saw and instantly recognized how to do dozens of airbending moves, some of them truly awe-inspiring. He knew that many of these could come in handy in the future, and so made sure to memorize as many as possible.

"Hey, why's that one different than the others?" called out Teo suddenly, pointing towards one of the drawings on the walls in front of him.

They turned towards the indicated drawing, well, except for Toph, she just stood there, waiting. This drawing _different_ than the others, for not only was it larger, but the entire thing was encircled with a wavy red line, and belong the drawing was some sort of text. As they all approached, they could all see that this technique was much more complex than the other ones.

"Wait, this is…" said Aang in shock, recognizing the technique, and instantly wishing he had never looked at it, as he had already memorized it.

"Aang, what is it?" asked Katara worriedly, wondering what could put Aang into such a shocked state.

Aang quickly regained his senses, and turned towards her, a frown now on his face.

"Well, if this text is correct," replied Aang slowly, his voice leaving no doubt that it was. "Then this the most devastating and prohibited of all airbending techniques: Climate Control."

"What exactly is that?" asked Sokka, wondering how an _airbending_ move could possibly be as destructive as Aang's face suggested.

"Well, it basically allows a person to control the weather within their current location," began to explain Aang, still looking a bit upset. "But once a person's in control, they can create thunderstorms, vastly increase or decrease the temperature, summon tornadoes, even cause avalanches, all at the movement of a single hand. I myself, because of my natural airbending abilities, can instantly do it, but…"

They all finally understood why Aang was upset over the technique, and they themselves became a little shocked. For if Aang was right, not only were they looking at the most powerful airbending technique, they were looking at the most powerful technique of _all_ bending. And the fact that Aang could now use it left at least a _little_ rattled.

"Aang," comforted Katara soothingly, knowing herself what it was like to learn a move that she wished she could forget. "You know that you don't have to use it if you don't want to. I understand that it hurts to now have so much power, but, from experience, you eventually learn to live with it."

Aang nodded, relieved that someone understood how he was feeling right now. But, as always, _something_ interrupted this touching moment.

"Hey, wait a minute!" declared Toph suddenly, having stood at the back of the group since she couldn't _exactly_ see the drawing.

All eyes turned to her as she then put her hands on the ground, a look of concentration on her face. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she stood up.

"There's some sort of small secret chamber on the other side of this wall," declared Toph.

"What?!" exclaimed Aang in surprise. "But why would my people need to hide something inside of here, the safest place in the entire temple. And why don't we see an entance."

Everyone was shocked at Toph's declaration. She smiled at their bewilderment.

"You just have to have the right _kind_ of seeing," said Toph with amusement in her voice. She then stepped forward and pressed a small brick belong the encircled drawing.

Then, suddenly, a small section of the wall pulled back like a door, and revealed Toph's secret chamber. They all stepped in, marvelling that this room was here.

The chamber was completely empty, _except_ for a small pedestal at the center. And on this pedestal was a…_map_?

"What's this?" said Sokka with a little glee as he picked up the map, always finding them fascinating, something which his sister looked down on.

Aang looked over Sokka's shoulder and at map closely, and then his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"It looks like a map of the world, with all the airtemples marked out," said Aang, not understanding what he was seeing. "But why would they go to such lengths to hide it? Everyone knew where they were."

"But what's this dot here?" questioned Sokka as he pointed towards a dot within the Earth Kingdom, placed at the center of the four airtemples. The dot had some writing beside it.

As Aang read the text, he face went into complete and utter shock, for it was _this_ that they had come here looking for.

"If I'm reading this right," said Aang numbly, his voice slow. "Then that _dot_ is a secret air monastery."

"What do you mean," asked Teo, confused. "There are no records _anywhere_ of the Air Nomads having lived besides the airtemples."

"I know, but this map says differently," replied Aang, still trying to understand what he had read. "All it says is that this air monastery was used as a place of refuge in case of emergency-" Aang suddenly stopped, finally realizing what this implied, making both him and the others completely stupefied.

For if this was true, than the Air Nomads might_ actually_ still be alive, in hiding!

But, before they could process this information, there was a suddenly rumbling of the Earth, and it was at this moment that The Duke suddenly appeared, out of breath.

"Guys, I think you should all come outside and see this!" declared The Duke, then went back the way he came, the others now following him, the past information now nearly forgotten.

But before he left, Aang made sure to tuck the map within his robes, and then followed the others.

Well, THAT's suspenseful!

I know that you're all _amazed_ by how long this chapter was, so make sure to thank me by REVIEWING!!!

Anyway, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until this weekend before you get the next, and sadly _last_, chapter. But don't worry, it'll be worth it. And don't forget to look for the next episode of this story afterwards, or else you'll just _DIE_ of not knowing!

Well, now a commercial break once again.


	4. The end of the beginning

Hello people! Sorry this is really, really, really, _REALLY_ late, I've had lots of work to do since I last posted. In fact, I was quite rushed in making this chapter. I've been _very_ stressed lately. So don't blame me, blame the entire school system, with all their extra homework and projects!

Anywaaaay, I have to warn you, the following may contradict what Azula said at the end of the Eclipse, but I hope what I wrote is convincing enough to get around that. I didn't really feel like writing it, but, once again, I'm simply interpreting the great and unknown rumor that I keep telling you about and I've already decided that I would follow everything in it. So don't be too harsh on me. But I'm _sure_ that you won't, riiiiiiiiiight?! (Makes implication and gives powerful stare)

Oh, and by the way, I'm afraid this particular storyline is going to be put on hold for a while. And I mean a _long_ while. I know, I know, you're _completely_ heartbroken, but you see, since I here live in Canada, I got to see the actual Western Airtemple! For all those in other countries, I'm sorry, but still, I **HAVE** to say it. **HAHA, WE GOT IT FIRST, HAHA!** Ehem, sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, after that _much_ better (and being the most hilarious and awkward episode I have _ever_ seen. But I can't tell you why, because that would count as spoilers and for _some_ reason, people who run the Internet think that it is a bit rude if you don't warn people in the summary and I'm just too lazy to do that) episode than mine, I knew I had to write a story following it. But I promised myself I would finish this particular story first, so at least this story won't be one of those that are never finished that people seem to hate so much, like the way I feel with so many other fanfics like for instance… (Realizes that this speech might never end and gets a grip on himself)

But enough of all my rattling and prattling. On with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh great_, thought Zuko depressively, having felt the sudden shaking and hearing a nearby explosion. _What now? What could possibly make this situation even worse?_

Only minutes ago, Haru and The Duke had went outside to see what was going on. Then, after it being only a few seconds, Haru returned alone, glaring at him with even more intensity than before, if that were even possible. Yes, the situation was _definitely_ not brightening.

Of course, in truth, he knew _exactly_ what, or rather who, could make his already grim situation much, much worse, the one who had always made things more difficult for him. He fervently prayed that it wasn't_that_ person.

Suddenly, Aang and the others entered the room, all of them looking battle ready and tense. Zuko then found himself, once again, in the interrogation scene.

"What's going on?" asked Zuko carefully, knowing he could at any moment be buried in earth just because he said the wrong thing.

"Oh, as if this is all a surprise to you," said Katara bitterly, showing even more hostility than before. "Why don't we skip the 'innocence act' and get straight to the point. Exactly how much backup 'didn't' you bring along behind you while went ahead and 'didn't' try to capture us by yourself?" Her voice showed that this was obviously a rhetorical question.

"What are you talking?" responded Zuko defensively, already getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What's happened?"

"You're asking us what's happened?!" snapped Aang angrily, showing great rage towards him for acting innocent. Suddenly, he earthbended Zuko's stone prison out of the wall and started moving it towards the entrance to the room. "Well, why don't you see for yourself."

As Zuko exited the room and look outside, he knew that he's prayer hadn't been answered, and that things were _much_ worse.

For in clear view were a dozen Fire Nation Air balloons and an airship, nearly at the temple and moving quickly towards them. And he knew without a doubt, without even having to confirm it by squinting in the direction of the airship's command center, that _she_ was here, trying as always to ruin everything he did.

**-Scene change-**

_Well, Zuzu_, thought Azula mockingly, despite the boiling rage within her. _It's time for you to realize just how unwise it was for you to defy Father._

But despite all of her attempts to mentally mock her brother, nothing could abate the blazing fury she was feeling towards him. For not only had her foolish brother left to join the Avatar, he had just _had_ to mention to their father that Azula had lied about his killing of the Avatar. And since the Avatar was still alive, _she_ had been the one to be punished for it, all because _Zuko_ had opened his stupid big mouth.

She remembered _quite_ clearly what had happened after the failed invasion, and she thought back to that now.

**-Yesterday-**

Azula was in a very good mood at that moment. Only half an hour ago, they had stopped and captured the invasion force who had tried to, foolishly of course, defeat the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. She smiled as she remembered how they had walked into her hands, thinking that surprise was on their side when in fact every attack and strategy had thought of and countered weeks ago. While they had made it farther than expected, they had quickly been subdued after the eclipse, thanks to their new Air balloons and airships. With them now in prison, there was no longer any military force capable of defeating, except for perhaps the Water Tribes. But with Sozin's Comet only two months away, they would have no time to even reach the Fire Nation and they would be quickly defeated and imprisoned. Yes, victory was now guarantied. Well, nearly guarantied except for _one_ little annoyance.

Yes, the Avatar and a few others had escaped and without the eclipse, but at this point, there was no way he could defeat them now. There was a_slight_ chance of him winning if he had mastered all four elements, but unless he was lucky to find a firebender that was willing to teach, he stood no chance at all. Yes, it finally seemed as if this war was at its end and the Fire Nation would rightfully begin its reign over the world.

She instantly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that she was right in front of her father's sanctum. She quickly got rid of her smug smile and put on her most serious face, frowning ever so slightly with puzzlement. She did not understand why her father had suddenly sent for her to come to him, giving no meaning nor explanation with the messenger. But she quickly stopped thinking about it, believing that _nothing_ could have gone wrong on this day.

She was just about to find out how troublesome _nothing_ could be.

Azula slowly pulled back the long curtains in the entrance and entered her father's private throne room. Without looking up at him, she went on her right knee and bowed with respect, hiding quite skilfully her confident and ever-superior air. However, she was surprised as she was met by only silence, and decided to risk taking an ever-so-small peek in front of her. What she saw made no sense to her at all.

Above her, on his throne, surrounded by the traditional flames, sat Fire Lord Ozai. But instead of the congratulatory expression that she had expected, there was only great disdain on his face and a cold yet powerful rage in his eyes.

As the tension-filled silence dragged on, she remembered the other rare times when this had happened and knew that she had done something of great disappointment in his eyes. Yet she could not think of anything that could have possibly gone wrong today. So why was her father looking at her with such reproach?

"Princess Azula," said Ozai coldly, the usage of her title showing that this was no informal meeting. "I have long appreciated and been proud of your cleverness and 'gift' to manipulate others. However," and at that his tone became filled with slowly growing anger, "I would never have thought that you would have the audacity and foolishness to try to use this gift against _me_, your own father."

Now Azula was thoroughly confounded and more than a little, as much as she hated to admit it, _scared_. She truly did know what in the world her father was talking about. Knowing that any kind of retort would result in great pain, she quickly looked to further toward the ground, trying to diffuse the situation as fast as possible.

"Forgive me, father, for my offence towards you," said Azula calmly, faking humility. "But, if you would be mercible, could you perhaps inform me what I have done wrong, for I cannot seem to recall any such action."

Ozai calmed down slightly as he saw her showing her shame. He knew that, if he played things right, he could use this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, so he decided that he would leave Azula in one piece. For now, at least.

"Have you been informed yet of what your brother has done?" said Ozai suddenly, seemingly changing the subject, but his tone hinting that this was part of the same topic.

"From your expression, I would say not."

Inwardly, Azula groaned. Of course, Zuzu had something to do with this. What had that dum-dum done now? Didn't he ever learn to just be quiet and not do another of his many foolish acts?

"You see, during the eclipse, he came to me in my private chamber, saying he wanted to 'tell the truth'," continued Ozai, already giving Azula a bad feeling. "As soon as we were alone, he told me some very…_interesting_ things. Do you have any idea what he said?"

Azula shook her head, but now there was as nagging suspicion in the back of her mind at what it could be.

"He told me…that he was going to join the Avatar and try to defeat me," said Ozai without emotion, his eyes betraying the great rage within him. "Unfortunately, the traitor managed to deflect my attack and ran away like the coward he is."

Azula was now shocked. She could not believe that her brother, the dum-dum who had always obsessed over his father's love, had the will to even think of betraying him. But, as she remembered her brother's stupidity, his visits to Uncle, his recent expression of discontent, and his so-called 'honor', she realized that his betrayal had been inevitable. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing it, believing he could have been easily put at ease if she had just giving him one or two soothing 'encouragements'.

But then she frowned, for she could not see how this had anything to due with why her father was angry with her. But then he continued, as if reading her thoughts.

"But before that, he mentioned some very intriguing information to me," said Ozai, his anger once again refocusing on Azula, although his voice sounded as if he might have been talking about the weather. "He said that the Avatar was actually alive, which in itself would have been enough to earn his death." As he continued speaking, Azula, at that moment, knew what this was all about and mentally swore at Zuko using every foul word she knew. "But he also told me that he wasn't the one to even attempt to kill him. He told me it was…you."

At that, Ozai stood up and walk towards his daughter, his face, stance, and even the roaring flames behind him now showing his full anger.

"How dare you deceive me!" shouted Ozai angrily, now standing in front of her, her gaze never leaving the ground. "Not only did you lie to me, you didn't even think to inform me of the fact that the Avatar, this nation's greatest threat, was still alive!!!"

"But father-" tried Azula desperately as she looked up, having seen firsthand what he did to those who displeased him.

"SILENCE!" declared Ozai deafeningly, the flames jumping and brightening more than ever. After a long moment of silence, the fire went down and he continued, his voice calm now. "While I _should_ simply punish you immediately and be done with it, I've decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. If you can capture the Avatar and your traitor of a brother, both _alive_, then all of this shall be forgotten. Until then, I do not want to see you or any trace of you in this city until then." With that, he turned around without a second glance, heading towards his throne.

Azula quietly but quickly exited the room, knowing that she had been dismissed. As she left and began making preparations, she swore that her brother would pay for this, one way or another.

_Preferably the painful way_, thought Azula evilly.

**-Present-**

Azula was snapped out of her reverie by the sudden voice of one of the crewmen.

"Princess, all of our forces are now in position and the soldiers are ready to deploy themselves on land. We will begin at your command," announced the crewmen in that monotone voice that all soldiers have, although he seemed to be trembling slightly. For good reason, since he had just interrupted Princess Azula, who was not known for her leniency and especially not mercy.

For moment, Azula didn't react, creating a tension in the air. But then she smiled, that twisted, sinister smile of hers, the one she always shows when one thought, just one thought goes through her mind, a single word that has brought down the demise of many, a word that everyone serving under her knew, but greatly feared. A word that, once said, could never be taken back.

"Annihilate," she said simply, but with an evil glee in her voice that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room. At once, the crewmen left and began issuing the planned orders, knowing that this wouldn't end well for anyone.

As Azula continued gazing at the window, watching a minute later as her troops began to land on the ground, she knew that, before this day was done, her thirst for revenge would be satisfied, and then some.

**-Scene change-**

"Duck!" shouted Aang loudly as a fire bomb was dropped from an Air balloon, releasing a massive air blast to push everyone away from where it would land. He did it just in time, for, a second later, it impacted on the ground, shooting debris everywhere. He didn't have any time to relax, though, as a group of Fire Nation soldiers began shooting fire at him and his friends.

After they had seen the Air balloons and airship, that had quickly moved themselves and Zuko to a more defensible position, where they could fight off the soldiers, yet prevent them from getting anywhere near Zuko. Soon after, the soldiers had disembarked from their balloons and begun to attack them. They had managed to hold them off, but now that the bombs had started dropping, it seemed as staying in one location was a _really_ bad idea.

As Zuko watched them fight off the dozens of soldiers, he knew that if they stayed here much longer they would soon be overwhelmed by sheer numbers and he wasn't going to let the world's last hope be taken away because they were stopping the enemy from getting to him, despite their reasons for it.

"Listen to me!" declared Zuko after Toph and Haru put up an earth barrier around them in order to take a breather. They all turned towards him, startled. "I know that you have no reason to listen to anything I have to say, but if you keep trying to defend this position, you're going to lose. You have to leave here, now!!!"

Everyone just stood there, the uncertainty over what to do clear in their eyes. However, even now, Katara still looked like she wasn't going to even try to listen to what he had to say and if she spoke out now, things would just get worse here. Zuko took a deep breath, then continued more calmly, trying to convey an air of truthfullness.

"Listen, I'm asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to think about what's best for everyone. Leave me here and get away as fast as you. It's the only way you're going to win."

As Zuko turned to look at Aang, he could see that he still wasn't sure. But, as their gazes locked, suddenly everything was clear and he nodded to Zuko, showing that he understood.

"Guys, let's get out of here," declared Aang after a moment. Katara was about to protest, but any outrage in her died when he gave her the look that said 'this isn't the time'. He then proceeded to bend a hole in the ground, which they all promptly entered without a word.

As the last head disappeared beneath the ground and the hole was covered by earth, Zuko sighed with both relief and depression, and began paying attention to the walls of the improvised chamber, which, having been shaking the entire time from multiple fire blasts, looked like it was about to crumble.

Zuko quickly shattered his earth bindings with several precise blasts of fire and then positioned himself into a fighting stance, preparing to protect himself from the massive barrage he was about to receive.

_Well_, he thought sarcastically,_ at least _this_ will be much easier than trying to join the Avatar's group._

**-Scene change-**

"Toph!!! Look out!" heard Toph shout Sokka as they both ran towards where Appa was hidden.

After having left Zuko, they had all decided they should split up into three groups: Katara, Haru, The Duke, and Teo had gone back to try to distract and bait away the soldiers, while she and Sokka had left to get Appa and then pick up the others. And Aang…well, _he_ had said that he was going to 'end this', and then had glided away without another word, leaving the rest of them worried. But anyway, back to the present.

_What's Snoozles so worried about?_ thought Toph unworriedly, sensing no nearby soldiers. She could sense nothing close by that could possibly cause them any trouble. In fact, according to her feet, this entire section of the temple was completely empty of any life besides themselves. The only place she could 'see', of course, was the sky…

_The sky! The Air ballons!_ realized Toph, too late, what Sokka meant._But if I can't see it, I can't dodge it, so that means...!_

She didn't have time to think of anything else, for she was suddenly tackled on the side roughly and felt herself land within the entrance of a building to her left. Two seconds afterward, she both heard and _felt_ the deadly explosion erupting where she had only moments ago been standing.

For a minute, she just lay there, shocked, until she snapped out of it and_finally_ noticed the figure that had shoved the both of them aside, laying beside and still partly on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Sokka…" said Toph, for the first time saying the word softly, without the usual mocking tone or nicknames.

He looked up at her, a look of relief on his face at the fact that she had finally spoken.

"Are you okay?" asked Sokka worriedly, obviously sorry that he had tackled her so hard. "You weren't hurt were you?

"I'm…I'm fine," replied Toph slowly, still trying to take in what had happened. Once her thoughts had coalesced, however, she came to a sudden, impulsive decision, and continued speaking. "…thanks to you, anyway."

Suddenly, without warning, or precedent, except for perhaps one _particular_ occasion that doesn't exactly count, she, Toph Bei Fong, twelve-year-old earthbender, kissed him, Sokka of the Southern Water tribe, fifteen-year-old swordsman and boomerang user, and perhaps lover, on the cheek. And this time, she used her feet to their fullest capacity to make _absolutely_ sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was _Sokka_ she was kissing this time, that_particular_ occasion still in her mind.

After having giving him the peck, Sokka just sat there, completely and absolutely dumbfounded, his face in one of his many comical expressions, his brain incapable of processing what had just occurred, for it defied all his beliefs and all the laws he was so fond of, and which he was always dictating and reciting to everyone, about the universe. It was literally, to him, as if the Fire Lord had suddenly surrendered and invited them to a tea-party with lots of biscuits.

After a silence of several minutes, with Sokka just sitting there like an oxygen-deprived racoon-monkey and Toph just blushing ever so slightly, she just got up and put back on her usual tough and sarcastic expression.

"Well, get up Snoozles, we got places to be and soldiers who need their butts' kicked," said the Toph we've all come to know and love. With that, she simply bended up the ground he was lying on, forcing him to stumble onto his feet.

Without another word, she went back onto the path they were on before and started running towards Appa's hiding place, not even glancing back to see if he was following.

Quickly, and rather clumsily, he ran after her, wondering if he had just drinking another swig of that cactus juice.

**-Scene change-**

_This ends today_, thought Aang as he dodged a fire blast from an Air balloon. He then quickly shot a precise air blast at it, puncturing a small hole in the balloon, forcing it to go down at a slow enough rate that whoever was onboard would not be harmed when they crashed.

During all this, Aang's eyes never once left the airship leading this attack, for that was his destination as he flew through the armada of Air balloons, because that was where _she_ was, directing this assault on him and his friends.

Of course, he had no way of knowing for sure that Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, was on the airship or even anywhere near here, but, deep down, whether from his powers as the Avatar or just pure gut instinct, he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that on that ship was the one who had dishonoured.

When Aang was younger, his friend Kuzon from the Fire Nation was always trying to explain to him how important honour was to firebenders and how to lose it was the most shameful things that could ever happen, although Aang, as an airbender, had never really understood the concept. But, once he discovered he was the Avatar, he knew that he would have to adopt the mindsets of all four nations. Even then, he still had trouble fully grasping how honour could affect someone's entire life.

After he had been struck by lightning, however, Aang was suddenly, and painfully, filled with a sense of shame and inadequacy that he just couldn't describe. It was then, in flash, that he realized that_this_ was what it was like to lose a person's honour and he finally, _finally_, understood completely what Kuzon, and later Zuko, had been talking about all this time. And he knew now, that he, Aang, as a firebender, _needed_ to redeem himself and, not to sound like the old-angry-and-villainous Zuko, get his honour. And there was only _one_ way to do that.

Abruptly, Aang was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that, now that he was closer, he could see a figure standing on top of the airship, emitting an air of malice and menace even from this distance. Instantly, he veered in towards it, knowing without fear that he was about to enter the most intense fight of his life.

_This. Ends. NOW_, thought Aang determinedly, only seconds away from landing in front of the figure.

**-Scene change-**

_Well, Zuzu_, thought Azula sinisterly as the Avatar landed only a few feet in front of her, the intense winds not fazing her in the slightest, _it looks as if you'll have to settle for being dessert. The main course has just arrived._

For a moment, they both just stood there, not making any kind of move. All the insults that were normally said were never uttered, for on this extreme and precarious battlefield they had chosen, any kind of opening would result in the other attacking and the resulting stumbling on this highly curved surface was _definitely_ not a good idea, airbender or not. So they simply faced each, waiting for_the_ moment. And then it began.

As one might expect, it was Azula who made the first move. Suddenly, before Aang could even process the movements of her arms, she swiftly shot a blue fire blast at him, barely giving him time to jump into the air to dodge. Without any hesitation, he fired several air blasts at her, which she smoothly avoided, of course. But that was only meant as a distraction, for not a second later as his feet landed on the ship's rubbery surface, he bended the water out of the clouds around them, quickly going into the Platypus stance. He then sent out his 'tentacles' to try and grab her, but she simply turned them into steam with small bursts of flame. She then proceeded to go back on the offensive by sending forward a wave of fire, which Aang cancelled out with a wall of water.

And so the fight continued, each countering out the other's attack before any damage was done. But it was obvious to Aang and anyone watching that Azula was in fact winning, gradually gaining ground on him and forcing him farther and farther back. However, he noticed something strange in how she was fighting. For, after having seen her battle so many times in the past, he saw that she wasn't using her full power, as if for some reason she was holding. But Aang had no time to think further, for one of Azula's attacks had gotten through, causing him to fall backwards and downwards. He barely managed to grab onto a metal support beam running along the slippery surface of the ship before he fell over the side, plummeting down at a speed that not even his airbending skills could slow down.

While Aang was holding on for dear life, Azula calmly walked forward until she was standing only two feet away from his dangling form, smiling with pure malice.

"Well, Avatar," declared Azula with triumph, speaking for the first time since this battle began, knowing that the greatest victory of the Fire Nation was at hand and wanting to take her time in order to see the utter look of defeat in his eyes. "It looks like you've failed again, for the second time in two days at that. How does it feel, to know that once you're gone, the entire _world_ will be at our mercy? And you won't even be able to be reborn this time, for once the comet arrives we're going to wipe out all the Water Tribes. And without anyone to teach you air-and waterbending, you won't be much of a threat, now will you?"

Throughout this gloating, Aang remained silent, gritting his teeth and glaring at Azula in defiance. He refused to give her the pleasure of seeing him give up and would remain as such until the end. Azula quickly saw this and therefore lost interest in her little speech. But, because she was so intent on the Avatar's upcoming demise, she didn't notice the small little speck in the corner of her eye that was enlarging at an alarming rate and getting seemingly closer every second.

"Hmph, I guess I've indulged myself enough," announced Azula with a seemingly bored tone, but her eyes showed her killer intent. "Goodbye, Avatar. I'll be sure to say farewell to your friends right before I-"

Suddenly, a figure appears and kicks her in the side, having jumped out of an Air balloon above them. Azula quickly managed to recover from the attack and regained her balance before she slid down the ship's surface, having moved several feet away from Aang as a result. As she looked up to see who would DARE to defy her, a sudden and overwhelming rage filled her. For there in front of her, now helping the Aang to his feet, was her brother, Ex-Prince Zuko.

As Aang stood up, there was obvious uncertainty and confusion in his eyes as he looked up at Zuko, unsure whether he had really changed. But once they're eyes connected, suddenly everything became clear to him. No words were spoken in that moment, for none were needed. Zuko simply nodded and Aang did the same, both feeling the connection that had formed in that instant. It was as if an age-old trust and companionship had been reborn. Perhaps it was as Roku had said: Some friendships can transcend lifetimes, perhaps even Sozin's betrayed friendship with Roku. But none of this was going through Aang's mind, for the connection was made, or rather remade, in only a moment.

Then as one, they both turned back towards Azula, each in their individual battle stances. Now two against one, Azula began to get nervous, although one would think that she would maintain her usual arrogant attitude. It was as if she was afraid of something besides these two, but neither had any idea what that could be.

All of a sudden, the ship rocked itself, causing Aang and Zuko to lose their positions and flail their arms about for a few seconds. Seeing her chance, Azula promptly shot a blast of fire at Aang, giving him no time to react in his position in order to dodge or defend. But before it connected, Zuko reacted swiftly and jumped in front of him, redirecting the ball of flame towards the ground.

Zuko, however, had not realized how powerful Azula's attack was, for it literally burned through the surface, causing the flames to enter the large compartment of natural lighter-than-air gas that made up most of the airship. And, as most of you know, natural gas is a _HIGHLY_ flammable substance, explaining why Azula had used her firebending in moderation while battling.

All at once, the three were surrounding by dozens of eruptions of flame coming out of the ground before them, engulfing in them in a torrent of immense heat. Also, the depletion of the fuel keeping them afloat caused the ship to start rapidly descend toward the mountains below them. Realizing that the ship was about to complete explode, Aang hurriedly opened his glider and prepared to get away.

"Get on top. NOW!!!" shouted Aang to Zuko beside him, who quickly got the message and climbed onto the top part of the glider. As soon as he was onboard, Aang airbended them into the air and went above the towering inferno.

But before he flew away, Aang looked down at Azula, he knew he could not simply abandon her and he prepared to swoop down once again. However, as by some universal judgement on her, she was cut off by another explosion of fire, preventing Aang from getting near her. Knowing that there was nothing he could, he glided himself and Zuko up and away from the scene, carrying a heavy heart. And as he looked back one last time and saw the airship collide with a mountain and explode into pieces, he couldn't help but think one last remorse-filled thought for Azula, his enemy.

_Goodbye, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation_, thought Aang solemnly. _Not even you deserved such a terrible end._

**-Scene change-**

Everyone was gathered together once again, all of them having managed to avoid serious harm during the battle. They were now standing side by side on the same ledge they had first landed on, their backs to Appa. Well, everyone _except_ one nameless individual with a scar.

Zuko stood silently facing them, knowing that the final decision on his fate would be made now. While knowing that things could still very easily turn bad for him, he would except whatever they decided without any fight, feeling that saving the Avatar's life was, at the very least, enough for him to feel he had did everything he could have done. Now, he just accepted his fate and waited for them to speak.

Looking Zuko in the eye, Aang stepped forward slightly, everyone willing to let him make the decision.

"Zuko," started Aang simply, his face expressionless. "After everything you've done, one would think that there is no way we could possibly trust you. However…" and everyone started leaning forward slightly, for Aang had told no one of what he had decided, "After seeing your actions today, I _know_ that you've truly changed and that you regret everything you've done. And I'm willing to give you…a chance. After all, where else I am going to find a firebending teacher." Aang ended with one of his usual goofy smiles.

While most were shocked by what he said, none were more stupefied than Zuko at that moment. He finally felt, for the first time in three years, all the tension in his body disappear, to be replaced with what he vaguely remembered to be relief. With all the emotions going through him right then, he could only express his gratitude through two words.

"Thank you," said Zuko softly, conveying everything he felt just then.

Suddenly, before he even realized was happening, he saw the little earthbender standing before him. And a second later, she punched him in the arm with such force that he thought he would cry out in pain.

"Welcome to the gang, _Sunny_," said mockingly Toph with one of her usual sarcastic grins.

Everyone started to groan at the fact that she had _already_ giving him a nickname, although Sokka was secretly glowing with joy at the fact that Toph had found someone else to torture, mock, and just plain drive insane instead of him.

Finally, some of the others came forward and also began welcoming Zuko into the group. But Zuko, looking past them, simply stared at Katara, who still stood back. At first glance, he could see the hostility and mistrust in her eyes, but then they softened, telling him that while she was still angry at him, she too was willing to give him a chance. A _second_ chance.

And so, after all the congratulations to Zuko were done, they all climbed up on Appa, knowing that the temple was no longer safe. But as Appa lifted into the air, it was as if the guilt and despair of earlier had lifted, replaced with a sense of hope and determination to make things right. At that moment, they knew that they would have to face many hardships in the future, but they were ready to head towards them head on.

However, if one of this now bright group of children and adolescents had taken a moment to look back, they might have seen something _very_ interesting. But, so filled with purpose and hope, the thought of glancing back never entered their minds. Which is a pity, since it would have truly been worthwhile to see this puzzling sight.

For at shadowed doorway of a building, a figure stood watching them with cool eyes. A few moments after they left, this figure stepped into the light and revealed itself to be a normal-looking young woman in robes, carrying a staff.

Once Appa disappeared on the horizon, she simply took a step forward and, shockingly, transformed the staff in her hands into an air glider. Then, with the natural movements of an airbender, she jumped into the air and placed the glider on her back as we've have seen Aang do dozens of time. With that, she began gliding in the direction the gang had taken, her thoughts as calm and as solemn as her appearance.

_Now that they have chosen their path, all is set_, thought the mysterious woman. _With the beginning having passed, we are now ready for the end._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Wellllllll……what did you think?

I know that this chapter was a _bit_ long, but, as I said before, this was done in bits and I wasn't in the mood to make another chapter.

Oh, and by the way, I've also seen the Firebending Masters now!!! **YAY ME!!!** Um, sorry again, but I'm a VERY emotional person. Anyway, after seeing that, I feel that I have to take a break from writing Avatar for a while and write for other shows. I know you're all _terribly_ disappointed (gives the look), but I just feel overloaded right now. So unless you like (insert other favorite shows in my profile), I'm afraid you won't be hearing from me for some time. But don't worry, when I get back to Avatar, you'll be reading lots more from yours truly.

Lastly…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And to take a line from a well known cartoon pig from Looney Tunes:

"That's all folks!"


End file.
